


Selfish

by doogiehauser



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doogiehauser/pseuds/doogiehauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toralei Stripe is a selfish jerk. Cute and fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfic, which is weird, I never thought that the first fanfic I wrote would be for Monster High. Anyways, please enjoy!

Toralei Stripe was selfish.

Spectra knew this, she and the werecat had been dating for 8 months now. So when Spectra floated upstairs late that night after finishing a blog post, she was completely unsurprised at what she found waiting for her in bed. Toralei was fast asleep on top of the lavender sheets, belly up, and limbs spread everywhere. Somehow she had taken up all of the space on the large queen sized bed. The ghost ghoul let out a soft laugh, she couldn't help but be amused at the scene in front of her. When Toralei was awake, she was brash and mean but proud. She would never let her guard down in front of others. It was only when she felt completely comfortable around someone that she let the tough facade melt away. Spectra cherished these moments; they were far and few in between. Right now, however, she was tired and wanted to sleep without disturbing her snoozing ghoulfriend. She sighed and managed to float down in such a way that she wasn't touching Toralei, careful not to wake her. (You never woke Toralei from a nap unless you wanted to lose a limb. Spectra had learned that the hard way; it was a good thing she was a ghost.) It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it'd do. Spectra was so exhausted that she fell asleep within minutes. 

When she woke the next morning, everything was orange. She slowly raised her arm and wiped away the sleep from her eyes, trying to get them to focus. She froze when she heard a soft noise coming from next to her. She glanced down at the ghoul beside her, who had shifted in the middle of the night and was grasping Spectra tightly around the waist. Toralei was purring. Spectra had to bite her lip to stop from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew that Toralei had many cat-like traits. She would occasionally find her grooming herself with her tongue, or sleeping in odd positions, but this was the first time she had heard the werecat purr. She gently sunk back onto the bed, gazing at the purring wonder beside her. She brushed a strand of orange hair off the ghouls forehead and laid a light kiss there, before getting comfortable and falling back asleep. 

Toralei was selfish, but Spectra didn't mind.


End file.
